The New Girls
by JenJen128
Summary: After London's step sister and friend come to the tipton, Zack and Cody are falling for them...literally! What wacky advantures will they get into this time? Is Zack in love? What will happen when they must go home? Please read and review!
1. The Step Sister

Chapter 1:Meeting The Step Sister

Maddie was at the Candy Counter when Zack and Cody walked to her.

"I want a crunch bar, 2 snickers, some bubble gum, and skittles please." Cody asked Maddie.

Maddie replied "That will be 5 dollars please." Cody handed her a $5 bill.

London walked into the Hotel and walked towards Maddie and the twins.

"Guess what? My _step-sister_ is coming to the Tipton. I think she is coming tomorrow." London barked. It sounded as if she didn't want her step sister to come.

"Oh great, another London at the Tipton. And to think one is enough, imagine two." Maddie said.

"Oh, she is no me. She is way different then me. She actually likes school, and does good in it."

London replied.

Zack asked "How old is she?" London said "I'm not sure. I think she's 12 or 13. Well I gotta go. Bye!"

London left the hotel and Zack and Cody went to the game room. It turned to night so Maddie went home and Zack and Cody went to sleep.

_**The next day.** _

Maddie was at the Candy Counter when she saw a girl walk in. Maddie never seen this girl before. She was wearing light blue jeans with a pink design on it and a pink tank top. Her hair was dark brown, and her hair was down. She looked as if she was around 12 years old. She looked around the hotel and walked to the candy counter.

"Um...do you know were I can find London Tipton?" The girl asked Maddie. She sounded very sweet and shy.

" If she's not in her suite, then she's out shopping. Wait...are you London's step sister?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah" The girl said

"Oh hi I'm- "

Just as Maddie was gonna introduce herself London comes in and says " Bring these bags up to my suite boys. Oh...hello _Jennifer._" She says in a mean tone.

"Hi London" Jennifer said sweetly but she was not happy to see her.

London said " Jennifer this is the candy counter girl."

"London, I do have a name, it's Maddie." Maddie replied.

"Well excuse me, I have to go tend to my luggage." Jennifer said walking away. As she walked away, a young girl walked in talking on her cell phone.

"Michelle where were you? I was looking all over for you." Jennifer asked.

" I was getting our bags. You just left me." Michelle said.

"London, this is my best friend, Michelle. She is going to stay with us. That's not a problem...right?"

"No, not a problem at all. I love having more of ...you at my expensive hotel." London said.

Zack and Cody got out of the elevator. "Whoa, hot babes at 12 o'clock." Zack said.

They ran over to the candy counter were Maddie, London, and two girls were standing.

Zack and Cody were just standing there, which made Jennifer and Michelle feel awkward.

"Isn't it proper for a guy to introduce himself first?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, I'm Zack and this is my brother Cody." Zack said

"Hi I'm Michelle."

"And I'm Jennifer."

" We would love to chat but we must go unpack." Michelle said.

"London, where's you suite?" Jennifer asked.

Cody said "Oh, I can show you, that's if you want because if you don't want me to I don't have to."

Zack elbowed Cody in the stomach for acting so lame. Jennifer and Michelle giggled.

"Sure." Jennifer said blushing.

Zack and Cody walked the girls to London's suite. When they got there, Michelle said "Thanks for walking us."

Jennifer said "Yeah. Hopefully we can hang-out soon."

"Yeah!" The twins said at the same time.

The girls walked into the suite and closed the door. Zack and Cody jumped up and down. Then they did their signature hand-shake.

_**The next day.**_

As the girls were coming into the lobby with their shopping bags, Zack and Cody came out of the elevator with their skateboards.

"It's Jennifer and Michelle! Should we go talk to them?" Cody asked nervously

"Cody, Cody, Cody. Let them come to us." Zack said acting cool.

"Michelle...look it's Zack and Cody Should we go over to them?" Jennifer asked.

Michelle said "Let them come to us"

As they were all just standing there, Jennifer's bag ripped, and all her

things were all over the floor. Cody ran over to Jennifer and helped her pick everything up.

"Thanks for helping me Cody. You're so sweet." Jennifer said blushing.

"No...no problem. Do you need help bringing these things up to your suite?" Cody asked.

"Yeah! Ah...I mean ok." Jennifer smiled and then blushed.

They walked to the elevator and went up to the suite. Michelle and Zack were still standing at the same spots, waiting for one of them to make the first move. Michelle walked towards Zack.

"Hey Zack. What's up?" Michelle asked

"Nothing much...you?" Zack asked.

"Nothing really."

They both just stood there, both were silent. Michelle would look up at Zack, smile and put her head down so Zack wouldn't see her blushing. Zack would do the same thing.

"Soooo...you like to skateboard?" Michelle asked Zack.

"Yeah. It's really fun."

"Well I better get going. Nice seeing you Zack. Bye!" Michelle went upstairs,

Zack didn't understand. When he talks to girls, he knows what to say and do. But this time, he didn't. She made him feel different. Like he never felt before. He really liked this girl. He wanted to ask her out, but he was just too sh_y._

Cody came out of the elevator smiling. He walked up to Zack. "Hey Zack. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...Nothing at all." Zack smiled.

_TBC..._

**Well, what you think? Me and my friend wrote this story. The characters are based on us. This is only our first chapter, so it will get better..I hope. Ple**a**se review and tell us wha**t **you thought of it. If we get reviews, we will keep writing. So if you want us to keep writing, you have to review it.**


	2. The Real Truth

Chapter 2: The Real Truth

After Zack and Cody went upstairs to their suite, Zack began acting weird.

He locked himself in the bathroom trying to fix his hair, trying to find out what clothes to wear, he even took a bath!

After a long time of waiting Cody finally had enough. He got out of his room and started banging on the bathroom door yelling " Zack get out of there now, I really have to go!"

"Fine, just give me two seconds so I can get my stuff."

Zack opened the door with a really long coat on.( the ones on T.V. that kids use to make them seem like adults.)

Cody looked at him in a weird way. "Zack, what are you doing?''

"Um... it's really cold in here and i couldn't find a blanket."

"It's 75° outside!" Cody said.

"Well... anyway I gotta go, tell mom I'll be back in an hour or two." Zack said as he was rushing out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While that little incident was happening Jennifer andMichelle were acting...well...like girls!

They both were in running around London's suite looking through their closets, rummaging through their makeup bags, the whole SUHBANG!

While Michelle was taking a shower Jennifer was already ready, sitting on the couch making sure she didn't mess up her outfit.

At 6:00 p.m. when Jennifer told Michelle she was going to take a walk around the hotel for a little "exploring".

"Ok." Michelle said while she was getting dressed.

While Jennifer was waiting for the elevator she saw Zack rushing down the hallway.

"Hey Zack."

"Hey Jennifer"

"Nice clothes." They both said.

"Well gotta go." Zack said

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Zack knocked on the door three times.

Someone opened the door.

"Oh hey Zack!"

"Hi Michelle."

"C-Can I come in?"

"Sure."

As Zack was walking in he felt really weird. He _always_ knew what to say to girls, every time he saw a girl he would walk right up to her and give her a compliment, but this time it was different, very different.

"So why did you come up here, did you want to tell me something?" Michelle said as she sat down on the couch.

"No, No I just wanted to ... you know hang out.'' Zack said

"Cool, so do like video games?" Michelle asked

"Do I ever! Do you have Animal Crossing?" Zack asked

"Yeah. I have it on my DS, let me go get it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the 23rd floor...

Jennifer was walking down the halls when she noticed that a door was open. When she was about to close it she heard someone cleaning, she noticed that there weren't any maid carts...so as curious as she is she wanted to find out what was happening.

When she opened the doors she found Cody dust-busting his socks. For a minute or two she just stood there staring and giggling. Until suddenly she tripped and the door hit the wall.

Cody jumped up and dropped the mini-vac on his foot.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Cody screamed

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Jennifer said as she ran over to Cody.

"I'll go get an ice pack."

"Ahhhh, that's much better." Cody said as she put the ice pack on his foot.

"So... what were you doing up here anyway?" Cody asked

" Oh I was just umm... exploring...yeah that's it exploring." Jennifer said

"Ok."

"Do you like to eat, not that you eat a lot because your kind of a Tipton and you need to watch your figure, not that you _need_ to because you have a beautiful body, not that I was looking... ok I'll shut up now." Cody said nervously

" Um... ok, yeah I love to eat and I'm not a real Tipton, I don't even celebrate Hanukkah with London. I'm a really good cook if I do say so myself." Jennifer said reassuringly

"Ooh, really? What's your best dish?" Cody asked

"I make a mean arroz con pollo." Jennifer said (rice with chicken)

" Can you show me?" Cody asked

"Sure all we need is rice, beans, and a raw chicken. Jennifer said

"Umm... ok but I don't think we have raw chicken .Will drumsticks due?" Cody asked

" Sure"

While Jennifer and Cody were getting things out of the refrigerator, this is what happened:

"Cody, I can't seem to find where the drumsticks are."

"Oh, there in the left draw, let me show you."

As Cody was showing Jennifer where it was, he leaned in to kiss her.

"Cody is this it!"

As Jennifer turned around quicky, his lips got stuck to the frozen drumstick.

"Cody...what are you doing?"

"Umm...nothing." Cody said as his lips where still stuck to the drumsticks.

"Cody, I think you should pure some hot water onto you're lips"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jennifer was showing Cody how to cook, things were getting warmer over in Michelle's suite.

"Oh...here are my games, I couldn't find it anywhere!'' Michelle said

Zack was astonished when Michelle pulled out a bag full of games .

"Whoa, those are all yours?" Zack asked

"Yup, most of them are the same game, but in a different languages when I was traveling with Jennifer in ... let's see... Tokyo, Paris, Milan, Brazil, Italy, Puerto Rico, Greece, and Australia." Michelle said

"Whoa, that is so cool. I didn't know a girl like you could be interested in games." Zack said

" A girl like me?" Michelle repeated

"What do you mean a girl like me?"

" Oh, I mean that most girls that are girly aren't into video games or basketball." Zack said

"Some girls aren't into basketball eh?" Michelle said

Luckily Michelle was wearing a jumpsuit so she can do this...

Then Michelle took one of her basketballs and did some really cool but simple b-ball tricks, some that Zack has been trying to do for years and she did them, it was unbelieveable!

"Boy did you prove me wrong!" Zack said

"Here, now do you wanna play some games or what?" Michelle said as she shoved the basketball into Zack's stomach.

" Boy your good at Kung Fu Slamajama, have you ever played this before?" Zack asked.

"Ummmm...no. I can't believe I'm good at this game too."

For the next hour Jennifer was showing Cody how to cook, and Michelle was beating Zack in Kung Fu Slamajama .

"Umm, let's not play this anymore" Zack said as he put the video games on the table.

"Ok, so what do you wanna do?" Michelle asked.

"Let's watch t.v." Zack said

Michelle turned on the t.v. After awhile, Zack slowly put his arm around her. Michelle noticed, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

Just as Zack was leaning in for a kiss the door bell rang.

"Room service!"

Michelle got up and Zack fell over on the floor.

TBC...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this chapter, more reviews means more chapters! ( FYI Michelle really knows how to do some basketball tricks and Jennifer doesn't know how to cook! LOL! )**


	3. Giggles and Hatred

Chapter 3: Giggles and hatred

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it..I don't think it's good though. Oh and please review it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Zack and Cody's suite Jennifer was finished showing Cody how to make arroz con pollo

"There, finally it's done!" Jennifer said in exhaustion

"Well...um..because we have this food, and we have a table do you want to have...um...dinner together? Please? Cody asked nervously.

"Cody, l will love to have dinner with you. You don't have to be nervous Jennifer said sweetly

"Yes!"

Jennifer laughed. Cody walked her to the table and pulled her seat out for her.

"Well I hope you like it." Jennifer said.

Cody walked over to his seat and sat down.

"I know I will. You and I are really good chefs. Well enough talking, let's dig in!"

"Ok!"

They started to eat their meal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

Michelle opened the door for the room service.

"Right this way..." Michelle pointed to the bedroom. She closed the door and turned around.

"Zack...why are you on the floor?"

"Oh...um-" Zack got up quickly and he wiped his clothes.

"Shh.. don't say anything... I know, I wonder where Jennifer is. She said she was gonna go 'exploring' but she been 'exploring' for a while now." Michelle looked confused.

"Maybe she got lost, it's a big hotel."

"Let's go look for her."

Michelle and Zack went all around the hotel. They went to the lobby.

"Let's go to my suite, maybe Cody knows where she is." They ran to the elevator and Zack bumped into Mr.Mosbey.

"Zack, no running in the hotel!"

"Sorry Mosbey!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back on the 23rd floor**:_

"Cody? Cody...CODY!" Jennifer yelled.

Cody jumped. "Hum..what..yeah?"

"What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Jennifer quickly cover her teeth with her hand

"No...nothing at all. Your teeth are perfect. Um..I mean your perfect, I mean...I mean...never mind."

Jennifer laughed.

"So..do you like the food?"

" I never had this before, but I really like it... a lot!"

"I was hoping you did"

They began to eat again. Meanwhile, Zack and Michelle were walking down the hallway.

"I hope Cody knows where she is." Michelle said.

Zack slowly opened the door.

"Look.!" Zack whispered to Michelle.

"There she is..they are having dinner together.. I guess she was 'exploring' for love."

Michelle told Zack. Zack laughed hard and Michelle elbowed him in the stomach while sshhing him.

"Hey! Zack what are you doing here!"

"Well I do live here you know."

"Michelle...were you spying on us?" Jennifer asked

"I was just looking for you, you've been gone for along time... I was worried."

"So what where you guys doing anyways?" Zack asked.

"N-Nothing we weren't doing anything." Cody said nervously

" Look, I'm sorry if I interrupted you guys, can you blame me for wanting to know where my best friend is?" Michelle said.

"Fine" Cody said.

"Ok, you're right I would have done the same thing too. Well, it's getting late we better get going. Bye" Jennifer said

"Bye Zack, Cody." Michelle said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**2 Days Later...**_

_**In London's Suite**._

"Do you like Zack?" Jennifer asked Michelle.

It was late at night. Jennifer and Michelle were sitting on the sofa.

"What makes you get that idea!" Michelle asked. She sounded nervous.

"You were wondering what I was doing at Cody's place, but what were you and Zack doing in their suite?"

"Um..well. Nothing, we did nothing at all."

"Well if you tell me what you guys were doing, I'll tell you what we were doing."

"Well Zack came a little after you left, which I must say was perfect timing-"

"Ok, get on with it already."

"Anyways... we played some video games, I showed him my b-ball trick, and we watched a little t.v and talked. Nothing special, but I had a great time."

Jennifer started to sing "Zack and Michelle sitting in a tree-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Michelle warned her.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh that's it!"

Michelle chased Jennifer around the sofa. She grabbed her and put her on it. She started tickling her. Jennifer is VERY ticklish.

"So what where _you _doing with Cody. Huh...huh?"

Jennifer was laughing a lot.

"Okay...I'll..I'll tell you as soon, as soon as you stop!"

Michelle stopped.

"Thank you... Well I scared him by accident, and he dropped the mini vac...on his foot. He said he was a great cook but I said I was even better. I told him I could make a mean arroz con pollo. He wanted to learn so we made it and we ate together. That's all. You happy now?"

"Yeah, I'm happy now, cause now I could do this." Michelle started to sing "Cody and Jennifer sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jennifer grabbed a pillow and hit her with it.

"Hey!"

They started a pillow fight. London walked in.

"Hey, guys stop! You are gonna hurt the furniture!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I haven't seen Michelle in a while now." Zack said to Cody.

"Who's Michelle?" Carey just walked in the door.

"Um...no one-" Zack said.

"Michelle is just the girl that Zack has a crush on" Cody said.

"Big mouth." Zack whispered to Cody.

"So you like this girl, huh" Carey said.

"Mom she's not just any girl, she is different, she's special."

"Did I say crush on, I mean crazy about." Cody said.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking, you know you like Jennifer!"

"What?... Is it that obvious?" Cody said.

"YEAH!"

"Well let me leave these two love birds alone." Carey walked away.

"Well it's getting late, I'm gonna get ready for bed." Cody said.

"Yeah, I want to get a heads start tomorrow." Zack and Cody went to bed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Good-night Michelle"

"Good-night Jennifer"

"Good-night _London!" _Both girls said at the same time as they laugh.

_**Meanwhile...elsewhere**_

Arwin throws a blanket over something hidden in the corner of his room.

"Good-night Arbot!" he says with a grin as he gets ready for bed...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry that I took so long to update my story. This is a short chapter...but more is coming soon. If you want to hear from chapter 4, you have to review, or else we wont continue.** **So please review...I'm begging you!**


	4. A Great Date, A Wonderful Kiss

**Chapter 4: A Great Date, and a Wonderful Kiss**

**Chapter 4, please enjoy!**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A day later...**_

Jennifer was sitting on the sofa in the lobby. She was reading a book. Michelle walking in the door with bags in her hands. As Michelle was walking to Jennifer, Arwin screams out

"ARBOT STOP!"

"Ahhh" Michelle screams as Arbot comes within an inch of her.

"Arbot stop!" Arwin yelled.

Arbot said "Responding to command. Arbot stopping."

Jennifer rushing to Arbot as Michelle slowly paces to the thing that almost ran over her.

"Cool, but what is it?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh this is a robot that serves to your every commend. If you say jump, it jumps. If you say clean it clean and so on. It is one of my newest inventions, that actually works. And you are?" Arwin asks.

"Oh...I'm Jennifer. London's stepsister. And this is Michelle, my best friend." Jennifer pointed to Michelle.

Zack and Cody can out of the elevator and ran to Michelle and Jennifer.

"Hey Arwin, what's that?" Cody asks.

"Oh this is Arbot 2000...and 6!"

"Okayyy." Michelle said.

"Have you met our friends Michelle and Jennifer?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we just met.." Arwin said.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to my reading." Jennifer said as she went to sit on the sofa.

Cody watched Jennifer read. Then he decided to go sit next to her so she wouldn't be

alone.

"So...what are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince." Jennifer was really into the book.

"That's a good one. I read it too."

"Good for you..."

"So...what page are you on?"

"The last page."

"When did you start reading it?"

"This morning"

"Wow! That was really fast. It took me a day or two to read it."

"There, I'm finally done." Jennifer placed the book next to her on the sofa.

"Well Arwin, that was interesting...kinda." Michelle said as she elbowed Zack in the stomach so he would wake up.

"Well I better get going. I told mom I would be back in 10 minutes and it's been...12 minutes!"

Arwin ran away and said "Arbot, follow me."

"Yes Arwin."

"Well, what's there to do around here? I'm bored." Michelle asked Zack

"Well I usually skateboard or play video games."

"I'm not that good of a skateboarder..so let's play some video games."

Jennifer and Cody walk to them.

"Well then let's go to the arcade room." Zack said.

"Ok." Zack and Michelle ran to the arcade room.

" Let's go with them." Jennifer followed Zack and Michelle and then Cody followed

them while yelling "Guys...wait for me !"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A little while later...**_

Zack and Michelle were both tied while Jennifer was beating Cody. He was letting her win.

"I won..I won..I won!" Jennifer sang and danced around.

"You're pretty good. I always win in this game."

"Thanks... wait a sec, you didn't let me win...right?" She crossed her arms.

"No..you won fair and square."

"Wow you're pretty good at this." Michelle said while playing.

"Yeah you too." Zack said back

This was an intense game. Finally, after 10 tie breakers, Zack won.

"Oh yeah, I won!"

"Don't rub it in." Michelle said.

Zack and Michelle walked over to Jennifer and Cody.

"Wow...look at the time! I'm starving!" Jennifer said.

"Yeah. Are there any places to eat?" Michelle asked.

"Um, we can go to dinner. There's a restaurant in the hotel." Zack suggested.

"Yeah..that's sounds cool." Cody replied.

"Do you mean as...a date?" Jennifer asked and looked at Michelle.

"Ah..yeah, only if you want it to be, cause if you don't want to it's ok. It can be just 4 friends going out to dinner." Cody said nervously

"Ok, how about seven?" Michelle said.

"Ok!" Both twins said at the same time in excitement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In Zack and Cody's suite...**_

Zack and Cody were getting ready for there big date.

"What's that smell?" Zack said while holding his nose.

"That my new colon. Like it?" Cody asked.

"While it smells like a stink bomb!" Zack said.

"No a stink bomb smells better than that." Zack added

"Well I like it and I'm wearing it." said Cody. Then as Cody looked down at Zack's

shoes, he said

"Zack, isn't it normal for a person to wear the same shoes?"

Zack looked down at his feet and looked back up.

"Oh snap I didn't realize that. I better go change."

"Well you better hurry, we have to get going."

_Meanwhile in the girls's suite:_

Michelle and Jennifer were already ready. Michelle was wearing a baby blue dress that can up to her knees, white strapless shoes, golden hoops, a neckless, a fluffy blue purse, and she was wearing her hair in a half up do.

Jennifer was wearing a black halter dress with pink beads in the shape of a flower lining down her hip with a slip at the ends of the dress by her ankles, black strapies, diamond studs, a gold neckless, a pink purse, and her hair was down and straight.

They were standing at the door. It was 7:05 p.m.

"Ok, I think we should get going." Michelle said.

"Ok, how do I look?" Jennifer said.

"Beautiful...and me?"

"Gorgeous."

"Alright then, let's get going...LONDON, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Finally, I thought you would never leave!"

Jennifer and Michelle looked at each other and headed out the door.

_At the restaurant... _

"They're not coming. I knew this would happen. There was no way that she liked me.

No girl ever likes me." Cody rambled on and on.

"Cody, chill out. They'll be here. Girls are always late. Take this from a pro."

"Where..I don't see a pro anywhere!"

"Look!" Cody pointed at the door.

Jennifer and Michelle were standing there, looking for the boys.

"Do you see them?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah...they're right there." She pointed to them.

Jennifer and Michelle walked to them.

"You look...pretty!" Zack told Michelle.

"Thanks, you look pretty nice yourself."

"Jennifer, you look pretty tool!" Cody said.

"Thanks. You too I mean handsome you look handsome."

Cody pulled out the chair for Jennifer and Zack did the same.

"What's that smell!" Michelle said as she covered her nose.

"Oh...it's um... the people behind us. They do not know the limit of colon." Cody said.

Their waiter Patrick came to their table.

"Hello, what will it be?" Patrick asked

"Guys...what do you recommend?" Michelle asked.

"Well the lobster is really good."

"Huh...lobster...I love lobster!" Michelle said.

"Then lobster it is!" Zack said.

"I'll have spare ribs with baked potatoes." Cody said.

"And I'll have crab." Jennifer said.

"Ok, that's 2 lobsters, spare ribs with baked potatoes and crab. What will it be to drink?"

"Pepsi." They all said at the same time.

When their food came they ate and when they were done they talked for a while.

"Wow, it's 9:30!" Zack said.

"Well times flies when you're having fun!" Jennifer said.

"Well we better get going Jennifer." Michelle said.

"Wait, we'll walk you guys to your suite." Cody said.

"Ok."

Zack and Cody walked Jennifer and Michelle to their suite.

"Well thanks for walking us.." Michelle said.

"Cody-" Jennifer said.

"Yeah?"

"Next time, don't wear so much colon."

"Ah..um...ok..." Cody said feeling embarrassed.

"Well I had a great time. We should really do this again soon. Bye Zack, Cody."

Michelle said

Then Michelle suddenly pulled Zack toward her and kissed him, on the lips!

Everyone was in shock. Michelle said "Bye Zack, Cody." She walked in the suite.

"Well, bye guys." Jennifer followed Michelle into the suite.

Cody still stared at Zack. Zack was smiling and then he said to himself "Yessss!"

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Cody asked

"Yeah she did! Don't worry, your's will come soon!"

_In Jennifer and Michelle's suite..._

"Oh my gosh! You kissed Zack! Oh my gosh!" Jennifer yelled.

London came out of her room.

"Did I just here what I think I just heard?" London said.

"Did London just have a thought?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha...very funny. Back to the subject, Michelle, you kissed Zack?"

"So what if I did, is it that big of a big deal?"

"Yeah!" London and Jennifer said at the same time.

"Well I'm going to bed! Good night!" Michelle said as she yawned.

"Wait, just tell me one thing. How was it, and why did you do it ?" Jennifer asked.

"Good-night Jennifer." Michelle said and went to sleep.

_Zack and Cody's suite..._

"I can't believe that she kissed you!" Cody said.

Carey walked in. "Who kissed who?"

"Umm...no one." Zack said.

"Michelle kissed Zack." Cody said

"Big mouth!" Zack whispered

"So, what did you think about it." Carey asked.

"Umm, well, I., sorta, LOVED IT! Zack said to himself

"Uh...It was ok?" Zack said to Carey

"Figures you would say that." Carey said.

"Then why did you asked?" Zack said.

"Well boys it's getting late so go get ready for bed."

**Both Zack and Michelle went to sleep smiling that night.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you guys think? Chapter 5 is coming soon. Please review and tell us what you thought.**


	5. Contest and Blabbing and Kissing Oh My!

Chapter 5:

_We change the ending of this chapter because we didn't like it. When you see a , this is where we rewrote it._

**The next day**

Jennifer was sitting on the sofa in the lobby. Zack came running out of the elevator and went to the candy counter. Jennifer called him over.

"Zack! Zack!" Jennifer yelled.

Zack turned around and saw Jennifer. He grabbed his candy and went to her.

"Hey Jennifer, what's up?" Zack said

"Sit down Zack." Jennifer pulled him by the shoulder and pushed him onto the sofa.

"Have you ever had.. a real girlfriend before?"

In his head he was thinking:

_Oh gosh, don't tell me that Jennifer likes me! Poor, poor Cody. He will just have to suffer another lonely year without a girl. What can say, girls dig me. It's not my fault I can't turn off_

_**the** charm. How am I gonna break it to him_.

"Where are you going with this...?" Zack asked.

"Zack I want to talk about-"

"Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer. It's cute that you have a little crush on me but I have my mind set on someone-"

"Wait a minute. You thought that I... had a crush...on you!" Jennifer started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, weren't you talking to me about that?"

"Zack, you must of misheard what I said. I was just asking if you had a girlfriend because...I'm trying to look out for Michelle."

"Well you don't have nothing to worry about." Zack tries to get up from the sofa but Jennifer pushed him back down.

"We're not done here. You didn't answer my question."

"Well...um...me and the ladies are-"

"That's what I thought. Have you had any crushes lately?"

"Why are you asking me all these _personal_ question?" Zack asked.

"Just answer the question!" She commended.

"Well there were these two British twins named Janet and Jessica, oh yeah there was Joliet, can't forget but Joliet. There was Max, oh and the time me and Cody were... "

"Where what?"

"Um..nothing."

"Where what ZACK?"

"Um...me and Cody were...peeping..."

"You and Cody? I can understand you but...Cody? Remind me to talk to him. Anyways...about that kiss-"

"Yeah..."

"Don't let it happen again. I got my eyes on you."

_Jennifer did like Zack as a friend, but she just didn't want Michelle to get hurt and she knew that Michelle would do the same for her. _

_Zack was confused and kinda...scared. Why did Jennifer want him to keep his distance from Michelle? Was there something wrong with him. _

"Well nice chatting with you. Bye Zack, and don't forget what I told you." Jennifer walked away.

Zack went back to his suite. When he walked in he saw Cody sitting on the sofa watching t.v.

"Where were you. I asked you to go get us candy 30 minutes ago!" Cody turned off the t.v and looked at Zack.

"Sorry I just ran into...a person"

"Let me guess. You bumped into Michelle right." Cody said sarcastically

"No, I ran into Jennifer."

"Jennifer!" Cody jumped out of his seat. "Did she say anything about me?" Cody got excited.

"Nope. She was talking to me about something far more important than you"

"Well what was it..tell me!" Cody begged.

"Umm...well...she asked me a simple question. She wanted to know if I had a girlfriend before or any other crushes."

"Thank goodness you said no." Cody looked at Zack.

"You did say no...right..?"

"Well...not exactly." Zack said sadly. He wished he would have.

"What did you say!" Cody commended.

"Um...I told her that there was...um...Joliet, Max, Janet and Jessica and oh about the time we were ...peeping."

"What! You told her we were peeping! Zack, how much dumber can you get. I thought you were at the max already, but you just passed it!"

"Well it slip. I don't know how she did it. It's like she was controlling my mind." Zack said.

"No, YOU just don't want me to be happy. YOUR jealous that Jennifer likes me more than Michelle likes you. YOUR-"

"Wait, you think that Jennifer likes you more than Michelle likes me?" Zack asked.

"Didn't I just say that!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, Cody, Cody. I thought you were smarter than that. WHO was the one who got a kiss? Huh! Who was it?"

"Um...you." Cody said softly.

"What, I can't hear you." Zack put his hand to his ear.

"YOU!" Cody yelled in his ear.

"Exactly. That right there answers your question"

"Well I bet you that Michelle wont kiss you again while she's here!" Cody yelled.

"Well I bet you that Jennifer wont kiss you while she's here!" Zack yelled back.

"Whoever gets kissed first wins!" Cody said

"Oh...and the loser will have to run around the lobby wearing girls cloth, the winner's choice of clothes and high heals." Zack dared.

"And while there running, you have to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Cody added.

"And if no one gets the kiss we both have to do it!" Zack said.

"Ok buddy-boy. Your on.!" Cody said with a simile.

Carey walked thought the door with grocery bags in her arms.

"What's all the yelling about?" She asked.

"Oh..nothing...nothing at all." Zack turned and smiled at Cody.

**New PartNew Part**

Cody walked out of the suite. He was going to get some candy. He was waiting for Maddie when he turned around and saw Michelle and Jennifer sitting on the sofa in the lobby. When he saw them, he raced for the elevator. He girls raced after him. He press the bottom for the 23rd floor and the doors where closing. Right before they were completely close, Michelle pressed the elevator bottom and the doors reopened.

"H-h-i g-g-i-irls..." Cody said nervously.

"Hi Cody!" Jennifer said nicely.

"Hi Cody..." Michelle said seriously.

"What do you guys want?"

"We just want to hang out." Jennifer said.

"But why were you running away from us?" Michelle asked.

"Um...I wasn't running away..from you.."

"Is something wrong? You're acting kinda weird." Jennifer said concerned.

"Nothing wrong. Why would you get that idea. A contest...who said anything about a contest..I didn't say anything about a contest. There's no contest between me and Zack about who gets kissed first." Cody was blinking quickly.

"Contest?" Michelle asked.

"We didn't say anything about a contest." Michelle added.

"But since you mentioned it...what about a contest?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh..it's nothing..." Cody said.

Jennifer and Michelle stared at Cody trying to get the info outta him.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Cody said.

They kept looking it him.

"Fine I'll tell you just please stop with the eyes!" Jennifer and Michelle looked at each other with satisfaction.

"Ok, shot." Jennifer said.

"Well I got mad at Zack for telling you that we were peeping before so I told him that he was just jealous that you like me more than Michelle likes him. He was like 'who was that one who got a kiss?' I told him that I bet that you will kiss me before Michelle kisses him and whoever loses will have to run around the lobby wearing girl clothes and sing twinkle twinkle little star! Huhhuh...there I'm done."

"Humm...maybe we should keep this conversation to ourselves." Jennifer and Michelle walked to the elevator and left.

Cody was confused but happy that they wanted to keep this behind them. He went back to his suite.

"Wow I can't believe what they're doing." Jennifer told Michelle back at their suite.

"Yeah...a contest...who would have thought."

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Jennifer asked. Michelle is the one who usually comes up with the ideas.

"Umm...I don't know but it would be funny to see Zack in a dress."

"Yeah, I can just picture it now..." Jennifer starts to laugh.

"So we're gonna make Zack wear the dress?" Michelle asked.

"But the only way to do that is to- wait I can't!" Jennifer jut realized what Michelle was asking her to do.

"Com'on Jennifer please..."

"I'm not like you...I'm too shy. I just can't kiss him."

"But you do like him, he likes you and wouldn't you like to kiss him?"

"Yeah...but that's not the point!"

"Please..." Michelle put on her puppy dog face.

"Not the puppy dog face...that's not fair! Alright I'll think about it."

"Thank you!" Michelle got up and was walking towards the door.

"That doesn't mean yes!" Jennifer yelled but Michelle was already out the door.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jennifer said while she slouched onto the sofa.

**Sorry if we confused you but we just didn't like the ending so we changed it.Chapter 6, The Secret Revealedis coming soon. Please review...**


	6. The Secret Revealed

Chapter 6: **The Secret Revealed**

Michelle was so glad that Zack was going towear a dress. She was walking to the candy counter when she saw Zack. She started to hum Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Hey Michelle." She was smiling and still humming. "Hi Zack." She continued to hum.

"Why are you humming that?" Zack asked.

"I'm just trying to get my mind off that I'm leaving tomorrow." Her smile turned into a frown.

"YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW!"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Michelle asked.

"If I did would I be asking you?... Anyways, do you wanna hang-out, you know before you leave n all?" Zack replied.

"Maybe later, I have to go pack." Michelle walked away and hummed again. Zack looked at her weird.

**The boy's suite**

Zack walked through the doors. Cody was reading a book.

"Hey Cody, do you know why Michelle is acting so weird lately?"

Cody put his book down. "Umm...I don't know." He started to read again.

"She was humming a lot and I think it was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"Was she...hum...that's kinda weird." Cody started to panic.

"Well they're leaving tomorrow." Zack said.

"What? Why?" Cody asked.

"I don't know but we should hang out with them before they leave."

"Yeah we should so I can get my kiss-" Cody said but then got interrupted.

"Who said you were gonna get a kiss?"

The phone rang. Zack went to answer it.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Zack, it's me Michelle."_

"_Oh, hey Michelle." _

"_Listen, do you wanna hang-out?"_

"_Sure...what do you wanna do?"_

"_Ummm...well me and Jennifer have 2 extra tickets to go see a baseball game and we wanted to see if you and Cody wanted to come."_

"_That's would be great!"_

"_Well meet us at the lobby at 5 o'clock. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Zack smiled. "Cody that was Michelle. They invited us to go see a baseball game at 5 so go get ready."

"Jennifer is girly and likes sports, that's my kinda girl!" Cody ran in his room.

What the boys didn't know is that Michelle and Jennifer had brought tickets for baseball's most rival team, The New York Yankees and The Boston Red Soxs.

**In Michelle's room**

Both Jennifer and Michelle were all decked out in Yankee wear. The girls headed to the lobby.

**Back with the boys**

"Mom we're going to see a baseball game with Michelle and Jennifer. See you later." Cody said.

"Okay boys have fun."

"Ok." They both said as they headed to the lobby.

Zack and Cody arrived at the lobby were they saw Michelle and Jennifer sitting on the sofa.

They saw them wearing all Yankee things.

"You guys are Yankee fans?" Zack asked.

"Well duhh! We do live in New York. What do you except us to like, My Entire Team Stinks?" Michelle said.

"Huh?" Zack and Cody said together.

"The Mets." Jennifer said.

"Well this should be interesting.." Cody said to himself as the four of them walked away.

**At the stadium**

They walked towards their seats.

"Wow we have seats right over the dug-out!" Zack said.

"Yeah, thank London, she's the one who gave us the tickets. She said she wanted her room back." Michelle said.

They took their seats. Michelle sat next to Zack and Jennifer sat next to Cody. The girls were more into the game then they were.

"_The first batter up, Manny Ramirez. Moussina throws the pitch. Ramirez hits it. It's going it's going and Matsui dives for the ball. He caught the ball! Wait something wrong. I believe that Matsui is hurt...wait we have just been informed that Matsui hurt his wrist badly" _

"All man!" Jennifer and Michelle said as they sat back in their seats. Zack and Cody were dancing around. Jennifer and Michelle just watched them.

"Boys..."

**Later in the game**

"_And the Yankees win 11 to 3!"_

"Yesssss!" Michelle said.

"Whata game!" Jennifer added.

"It was alright..." Zack answered.

"Yeah, your just mad that we beat your butts." Michelle barked.

"At least our player didn't get hurt." Zack snapped.

"It was a bad hit, Ramirez shouldn't even be in baseball, he should be in anger management."

"Well at least our players can catch a ball." Zack and Michelle kept going at it.

"Guys, guys stop it!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah you guys are acting like babies." Jennifer added.

"It's just a baseball game." Cody said.

When Jennifer and Cody walked away, Zack and Michelle started menacing them.

"We heard that." Jennifer said as Michelle and Zack to laughed.

**At London's suite**

"Well we had a great time. Thanks for inviting us." Zack said.

"Yeah...to bad you guys are leaving tomorrow." Cody said. Michelle was looking at Jennifer. Then she elbowed her in the arm. She was trying to tell Jennifer to kiss Cody now.

_Jennifer's head_

_Ok, it's now or never. I don't know, should I kiss him or not. Michelle is a great friend so I should do it. She would do it for me. Ok Jennifer, here I go... _

Jennifer leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Zack was just standing there in shock, not believing that he had lost the bet. Michelle was happy that Jennifer did it. Then Jennifer and Cody finally broke apart. Cody was smiling.

"Well, bye Cody..." Jennifer went into the suite smiling like crazy.

"Bye Zack." Michelle started to hum the song again as she walked into the suite.

"Cody, what did you do?"

"I just kissed Jennifer." Cody was still smiling.

"Not that! Did you tell the girls about the bet?"

Cody snapped out of his little 'trans'. "Um...gotta go!" Cody ran to the elevator.

"Wait!" Zack ran after him.

Cody got to the suite. It was around 8:30 and Carey was sitting on the sofa with a box of tissues watching t.v.

"Hey Cody. Where's Zack?" She was sniffing a lot.

"I don't know. He was right behind me."

"So did you have a good time?"

"Did I ever..." Cody touched his lips and was thinking about the kiss.

"I know that face...you kissed her?" Carey was waiting for an answer.

"No, why did you get that idea?" He was blushing.

"Um, I don't know, maybe it cause you drooling like a baby." Cody wiped his chin.

"Well-" Cody was interrupted.

"You!" Zack ran into the room.

"Did you tell the girls about our bet?" Zack suddenly stopped in his tracks because he just realized that his mom had been listening.

"What bet?" Carey sat up and looked at her sons.

"Um...who said anything about a bet?" Cody tried to cover it up.

"Zack did."

"I did, did I? Well...um...it's nothing really, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well we kinda sorta, made a bet on who would get a kiss first.."

"How may times must I tell you boys that girls aren't awards to be won or bet on?"

"Well...I don't know...anyways, Cody did you tell them?" Zack looked at him.

"No way, of corse not, I wouldn't, I didn't...don't be jealous that I won." Cody went to the bathroom.

"Mom can we talk?"

"Of corse we can. What's on your mind?"

"Well Michelle is leaving tomorrow and since I might not ever see her again I wanna do something nice for her so she will never forget me...do you have any ideas?"

"That's so sweet honey! You must really like this girl." Zack nodded his head.

"Well let me think, why don't you make her a card or something?"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Cody made Jennifer one and I want my gift to be original."

"Um...what about flowers? Ever girl loves roses."

"But that's so simple."

"Well honey, sometimes the simplest things are the best."

"Thanks mom." Zack got up and went to bed.

**The Girls Room**

"Thanks a lot Jennifer, you know for kissing Cody and all."

"No problem, it's me pleasure..." She started to simile.

"To bad we have to live tomorrow..." Michelle said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it here...at was so much fun."

"Yeah, well what time is our flight?" Michelle asked.

"7 in the afternoon. It gives us time to hang-out with Zack and Cody before we leave."

"So girls are you all packed up to leave?" London asked cheerfully.

"Yeah we are..." Jennifer replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Not that you care, but I'm just gonna miss it here."

"Listen Jen, I know I give you a hard time but it's because I'm jealous."

"Jealous, jealous of what. You have everything. Looks, a great home, great friends-"

"But you have something I don't have..."

"What's that?"

"Daddy. You get to see him all the time, that's why I act so mean to you. You're actually a great step sister and I wish I would have spent more time with you."

"London, I never seen this side of you before...thanks."

"Well you're welcome here anytime, my casa is your casa." London hugged Jennifer.

"Www, how sweet." Michelle said. "Oh and I believe it'd 'mi casa es tu casa.'" Jennifer started to laugh and so did Michelle.

**The next Day**

Zack went to the store to get Michelle her present. He was going to get her a box of chocolate with her name painted on it. He knew that she loves chocolate. Cody was upstairs making sugar cookies for Jennifer and finishing her card. It was only 12 o'clock, so they had plenty of time.

"Hey Cody." Zack walked into the room to find a plate of cookies on the table. He reached in to grab one.

"Don't... touch... those... cookies!" Cody ran and grab the plate from off the table.

"Why, there are plenty of cookies there, one less wouldn't hurt."

"Well just don't touch it. So what did you get for Michelle?"

"Well since she likes chocolate I got her a box of them with her name on it and a little note."

Cody went to his bedroom and got the card he made. Then he wrapped the plate with clear wrap.

They went to the lobby with there gifts.

"Hey Maddie, can you hold these behind the counter for us?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, it's gifts for the girls." Cody added.

"Sure. You guys are real sweet."

"We know." They both said together.

Zack and Cody went to their suite to play some video games.

"Ha, take that!" Zack said.

"You not gonna win that easily!" Cody said.

"Wanna bet!" Zack destroyed Cody's last ship.

"All man!" Cody put his controller on the table.

"Like stealing candy from a baby! You can never defeat the champ!"

"So what do you wanna do now?" Cody asked.

"You can do my homework."

"But if I do your homework, you wont learn anything."

"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to take."

"It's ok, I wouldn't want to take away your pleasure." Cody got up and got a soda and looked at the clock.

"It's 2:16, the girls are leaving in exactly 3 hours and 44 minutes... no, make that 3 hours and 43 minutes."

"Must you do that every time you look at the clock?"

"Um...yes." Cody smiled.

"You play elevator football?" Zack asked.

"But Moseby said not to."

"But Moseby said not to" Zack menaced "You're such a baby."

"I'm not!" Cody said.

"Then let's play." The went to the elevator and pressed, 'the lobby' button.

"Ok Zack when the doors open, kick it." Cody held the football on the floor. The doors opened. Zack kicked the ball far and hard. It hit the table where the vase was on. It started to shake and tilted over.

"Oh no!" Mr.Moseby leaped towards it as it was falling. He got it.

"Boys!" He yelled.

"You in trouble." Cody said pointing at Zack.

"Oops." Zack said to himself. Moseby speed walked over to the boys.

"What did I tell you boys about playing football in the lobby? You boys almost broke the vase...again."

"Sorry."

"Well don't let it happen again."

"Ok." Zack walked away followed by Cody.

"See what I told you..."

"Oh, be quite."

It was 5:30 and the girls were about to leave.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye..." Cody said.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Wait, we have something for you!" Zack and Cody ran to the candy counter and they got the gifts.

"Well since you love chocolate I wanted to give you this. I know it's not a lot but it's all I could really afford." Zack handed Michelle the gift.

"Zack, it's the thought that counts, and it really means a lot to me."

"Oh and this to." Zack handed her the note. It read:

_Dear Michelle,_

_I really had a great time with you over these 3 _

_weeks. I'm sad that you're leaving, but I'll always _

_remember you. I hope you do to._

_From, Zack_

"Zack, thank you." She hugged him.

Jennifer was standing there, just waiting for her gift.

"Oh and this is for you." Cody handed her the plate of sugar cookies.

"I love sugar cookies! Thank you." Jennifer said.

"And here." He handed her a card.

_Dear Jennifer,_

_You are nice, sweet, smart, funny, and you _

_like video games and sports. I'm glad that I met you._

_I hope I see you again. If I don't I will always have the_

_memories. Hopefully we can keep in touch._

_Signed, Cody Martin (the good twin)_

"Don't worry, I'll never forget you."

_Beep, beep, beep_.

"Well that's our limo we better get going." Michelle said.

"Yeah. Well bye." Both Zack and Cody said. Jennifer gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and Michelle gave Zack a kiss on the cheek. They grabbed their bags and went to the door. They waved to the boys and they waved back. Them they were gone.

"Now what?" Cody asked his brother.

"I don't know." They both sat on the sofa in the lobby.

** The End**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, what did you think? The next chapter will be the epilouge(what happened after the girls leave) Review?_


	7. Epilogue

TheEpilogue

"I'm not coming out!" Zack yelled.

"Ohhhh Zaaaccckkk!You have to come out sometime.'' Cody called.

"Not today!" Zack yelled

"Now, you won't go back on our bet won't you?'' Cody asked

"Well... how about i walk through the hallway instead of the lobby?" Zack asked

"Uh... NO!" Cody said

"Aww, com'on" Zack wined

"I'll tell you this you can go down into the lobby in a big coat but once you come out the elevator you have to work it girl!" Cody started laughing and humming Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Why can't you do it for me you were a girl before!" Zack said

"That's because you told me to!" Cody yelled

" Don't try and change the subject Zack!" cody added

" Ok Ok Ok I'm coming out" Zack said

Zack was wearing girls clothes which included a halter top, a skirt and just for fun HIGH HEELS!

"Um... you're very ... be-...beautiful" Cody said while laughing

" Shut Up"

DING! the elevator doors open

Zack and Cody walk out while Maddie and London pass by

"Um.. Zack w- w- what are you doing?" Maddie said in shick

" Cody and me( i know it's Cody and I but since Zacks dumb... you get the picture) made a bet and this was the loser's prize"

"So you have to wear girls clothes it's not like your going out in public" London said

Not exactly" Cody said

"The loser, Zack has to skip around the lobby singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, the hard part is he's wearing mom's heels!" Cody said

" Well... have fun!" Maddie said

"And don't scuff the floor Arwin is sick and I'll have to clean it up!" Maddie said

"Ladies first" Cody joked

" Ok here it goes...'' Zack says as he takes a deep breath

Twinkle Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are...

"Oh, I got to tape this" Cody says as he whips out his camera

"This is going straight to Michelle and Jennifer!" Cody said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in New York...

" Oh my Gosh!" Jennifer yelled

" Michelle come here now!" Jennifer said

" What ... What!" Michelle said

" Cody sent us a tape of the bet it's Zack in the lobby!"

Michelle comes over as Sally, Jennifer's dog follows ( Sally's Famous now! YAY! LOL)

" Whoah, I can't believe he went along with it!" Michelle said

" And I liked him?" Michelle said

" Well the heels do make his legs look longer" Jennifer joked

" True, True" Michelle said as she laughed

" Oh Wait there's something else!" Jennifer said

" It's a note from Cody!'' Michelle said

(This is on the video just to let you know.)

Cody: Well that was funny, wasnt it? Its not everyday you get to see Zack in a dress! Hope you guys had a blast watching it, I know I did! Hey, maybe you guys can come back to Boston in summer vacation for awhile so we can all hang-out again. Well-

(in the background) Zack: Cody, how do you get these panty holes off?

Cody: Umm, the same way you got them on...sorry about that. Anyways-

Zack: Who are you talking to? (Zack walks in the room in his underwear.)

Cody: Oh, Im just sending a video postcard to Michelle and Jennifer.

Zack: Oh, then I guess I better put on some pants...(he ran out and can back in with his pants on.)

Cody: Ok, well talk to you guys soon.

Zack jumps in the picture.

Zack: I'm not always this stupid, please don't think I'm a dork!

THE END (FOR REAL)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think of our story? Please review and tell us what you think.


End file.
